There is a technology for detecting an operation by detecting a touching action of a user without using a pointing device. To detect a touching action performed by the user, a flat surface near a display surface is scanned in some cases.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2007-307358 and 2012-8936.